


Sacrifice

by TheSistersBread



Series: Moorchild Queen [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Fae, Anti-Magic Laws in United States of Auradon (Disney), Aurora Does Not Agree, Aurora is a Queen, BAMF Aurora, BAMF Maleficent, Beastie, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Culture, I do not condone, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Maleficent loves her Beastie, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent Maleficent (Disney), Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Sexism, She Makes Her Own Way, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Moors, The Moors (Descendants), United States of Auradon (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, faery, parental figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Aurora loves her (god)mother. Maleficent loves her "Beastie".Descendants AU inspired by Maleficent (2014).
Relationships: Aurora & Maleficent (Disney)
Series: Moorchild Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217048
Kudos: 17





	Sacrifice

“Aurora!”

”No!” the Princess - _she should be a Queen_ \- cries out. She flees through the halls of the Palace not bothering to lift her dress up as she runs. Her face is stricken, eyes tearing up and she rushes to the one place she cannot be controlled or followed - the Moors.

Aurora is meant to be Queen of Auroria but soon after her wedding and Coronation, she was overruled in favour of her parents and husband. She understands with her parents - King Stefan and Queen Leah are more experienced than her. But why her husband? _Women are incapable: simply pretty dolls. Aurora was raised by pixies - absentminded. (But she wasn’t. Maleficent is her Mother. No one else. Not this pretender.)_

The Moors are Aurora’s. Hergod _mother_ ensured that. _They do not answer to Philip or her parents. They answer to Aurora and she answers to them. And they are calling her. Her Moors are calling. She will come. She always does._ Aurora is permitted to go to the Moors. _Fools - no one permits a Queen._ Walking in them clears her head. _Because her ‘subjects’ treat her as a friend, one who is not above nor below them._ She always leaves calmer, more reasonable. _She has been to see her mother._

Maleficent knows. Aurora sees it in those electric blue eyes. Her _mother_ cannot hide from her. _Maleficent is hers and the fools want to take her away!_ Maleficent is a villain. _Maleficent is a hero and her mother. She doesn’t need her to be taken away._ Aurora was named ‘Sleeping Beauty’. _She is no longer asleep._

”No.” she begins, resolve hardening. Maleficent is pregnant- like her. _She needs her now more that ever._ She cannot allow any child to be raised on the Isle full of villains. _She cannot allow her mother to go there any more. It is not fair._

_”Beastie...” her mother’s eyes are sad, weary. She has made her decision. Because it is a decision. Aurora would hide her here, keep her safe and free but Maleficent too is a Queen and Queens do not fold to anyone - only to themselves._

_”Please mother!”_

_It is the first time Aurora has called her that on its own. There has always been a ‘god’ in front but it is their secret - Aurora never means it. It is another bond between them - in this game of ‘Happy Royals’ Aurora must play. She was born into it and now she must suffer for it._ There are benefits of course. Fancy dresses, good food, social status. _Aurora won’t pretend to not like the first but she was happier in the woods with negligent pixies than with all this. It does not make her happy. She is too touched by the forest - a little too touched by fae to be human._

 _Maleficent smiles at her, gentle, apologetic. She has made up her mind. Aurora does not stand in her way. They may argue, may fall out but Aurora will always stand with her or out of her path. Such is the way of love. Aurora does not love Philip like this._ They are the perfect couple. She is already pregnant! _Aurora didn’t understand what love was when she got married. She loves Philip like she loves the pixies that raised her._ He understands. _Not really, he hates her now - cannot stand her for longer than necessary._

 _She cannot lose her mother too._ Someone needs to rule the Moors for her. The Royals pretend it is them. _Maleficent helps when she is too overwhelmed to look after them. Her people. Her people of the Moors._ Maleficent is of the Moors. _Aurora rules her but even as a ruler she would let her go. As a daughter she must. She will let her go._ She cannot stop her. _She will bless her instead._ Wish her well. _She was not born Fae but Maleficent is her mother and she has inherited their culture if not their Magick._

And so Maleficent leaves. _Her mother sacrifices herself._ She is easily captured - the mighty Maleficent. _She lets them catch her._ She takes her child with her to the Isle. Aurora - sweet, innocent, deluded girl - protests. She wants no child to be put there. But Aurora - as much as they love her - is naive. _She is simply optimistic._ Any child of Maleficent's will be cruel and powerful like their mother. They deserve to rot. 

And Aurora screams and screams and screams. And she runs and runs and runs. But such is the nature of Maleficent’s spell. She is suffering from the enchantment. _She is suffering from a broken heart._ She recovers after childbirth - she has been freed from the taint of Maleficent - the evil faery. _She has to pull herself together - for Audrey’s sake. Has to look after her daughter in this new place - this 'Auradon'._ Auradon is meant to be 'safe', to be 'different'. _Aurora's mother was meant to be safe._

 _Aurora is going to have to fight in the background, in the protection of the shadows._ Aurora will sit like a Princess, act like a Princess, play 'Happy Family' _but she will raise Audrey, will find a way to free her mother, a way to save all those children._ Aurora will smile prettily. What is a Princess but a dazzling bride? _But she will raise a revolution behind their backs. She will fight for her people and for all the people who are not yet hers and those that will not be._

Aurora is a Princess. Her husband and parents rule for her. She will never amount to anything more than a shiny trophy. She was cursed and had to be rescued by her charming husband. _It was her mother and he was charming once._ She is the classic 'damsel in distress'. She was saved. _But she will be a saviour too._ In time she will be forgotten. Never meant to rule, only to serve. _But Queens serve only their people and they rule._

_And Aurora is a Queen._


End file.
